


Christmas Woes

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Nobody is being any help around here.





	Christmas Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renjutori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjutori/gifts).



Nobody is being any help around here. She’s his first girlfriend, his first Christmas present for her has to be absolutely perfect, and everyone he asks for advice just laughs and says, “She likes books, doesn’t she?” 

Those are actually the more helpful responses. Several of his housemates turn their backs and walk away. A fling with a Muggleborn witch is one thing. But this is more, and they disapprove.

He’ll just have to start at the bookstore, he decides. Even if he finds the perfect present later, giving it alongside a stack of books could only make it better.


End file.
